1. Field of the invention
This invention is directed to a device for attaching baby bottles to strollers and car seats.
2. Description of the related art
Devices for holding baby bottles to cribs, carriages, high chairs, car seats, and strollers are known in the art. The ideal bottle holder will be able to hold bottles having a variety of sizes and shapes, have no hard edges which will harm the baby, will be small in size as to be simple to carry when not in use, will maintain the bottle in an upright position when not in use in order to avoid spillage, and will maintain the bottle in a position which is convenient for the baby in that it is within easy sight and reach.
The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,594 to Nixon et al satisfies many of these conditions, but is large and unable to be transported conveniently. Additionally, there are hard edges which may be injurious to the baby. The devices shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,793 to Hunter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,041 to Bryant appear to have the tendency to maintain the bottle in a position wherein the nipple points downward when not in use, thus yielding a mess and wasting the contents of the bottle. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,845 to Pellegrino solves the problem of spillage by maintaining the bottle in an upright position when it is not in use. However, a special bottle holder is required in this device, and it is not apparent that this container would be suitable for holding bottles having a range of sizes and shapes. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,075 to Ible presents hard surfaces which could cause harm to the baby. The infant feeding apparatus shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,626 to Martin requires the seat to be part of the apparatus as the seat requires a special slot in the side of the seat. Thus, this disclosure cannot provide for a simple bottle holder which can be used on a wide range of seats of strollers and car seats. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,623 to McClure is designed to be slung over a cushioned side panel of a car seat, making it necessary for the infant to engage in contortions in order to use the bottle. Also, it does not appear that this device would cause the bottle to tilt upwardly when not in use. Thus, this device does not solve the problem of dripping bottles. The devices shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,165 to Sussman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,381 to Agner require a flat surface for their suction cups. Thus, these devices are not useable in car seats and strollers where there is no flat surface or where the flat surface is inconveniently located.